Potop/Rozdział LIII
Z Lubowli jechał król do Dukli, Krosna, Łańcuta i Lwowa, mając przy boku pana marszałka koronnego, wielu biskupów, dygnitarzy i senatorów wraz z nadwornymi chorągwiami i pocztami. A jako rzeka potężna, płynąc przez kraj, wszystkie pomniejsze wody w siebie zabiera, tak i do orszaku królewskiego przybywały co chwila nowe zastępy. Cisnęli się więc panowie i szlachta zbrojna, i żołnierze, to pojedynczo, to kupami, i gromady zbrojnego chłopstwa, szczególną ku Szwedom pałającego zawziętością. Już ruch stawał się powszechny, już i ład wojenny poczęto do niego wprowadzać. Pojawiły się groźne uniwersały datowane z Sącza: jeden Konstantego Lubomirskiego, marszałka koła rycerskiego; drugi Jana Wielopolskiego, kasztelana wojnickiego: oba wzywające szlachtę w województwie krakowskim do pospolitego ruszenia. Wiedziano już, koło kogo się kupić! nie stawiającym się zaś groziły kary wedle pospolitego prawa. Uniwersał królewski dopełnił onych wezwań i najleniwszych postawił na nogi. Lecz nie potrzeba było gróźb, albowiem zapał niezmierzony ogarnął wszystkie stany. Siadali na koń starcy i dzieci. Niewiasty oddawały klejnoty, stroje; niektóre same rwały się do boju. W kuźniach Cygani przez noce i dnie bili młotami, przekuwając na oręż niewinne narzędzia oraczów. Wsie i miasta opustoszały, bo mężowie wyciągnęli w pole. Z niebotycznych gór sypały się dzień i noc gromady dzikiego ludu. Siły króla rosły z każdą chwilą. Naprzeciwko jego osoby wychodzili duchowni z krzyżami i chorągwiami, kahały żydowskie z rabinami; pochód jego był do niezmiernego tryumfu podobny. Zewsząd nadlatywały najlepsze wieści, jakby je wiatr przywiewał. Nie tylko w tej części kraju, której najście nieprzyjaciół nie zagarnęło, rwano się do broni. Wszędy, w najodleglejszych ziemiach i powiatach, po grodach, wsiach, osadach, niedostępnych puszczach, podnosiła płomienną głowę straszliwa wojna pomsty i odwetu. Im niżej poprzednio upadł naród, tym wyżej teraz podnosił głowę, przeradzał się, ducha zmieniał i w uniesieniu nie wahał się nawet własnych, zaskorupiałych ran rozrywać, by krew swą od zatrutych soków uwolnić. Już też i coraz głośniej mówiono o potężnym związku szlachty i wojska, na czele którego mieli stanąć: stary hetman wielki, Rewera Potocki, i polny, Lanckoroński, wojewoda ruski, i pan Stefan Czarniecki, kasztelan kijowski, i pan Paweł Sapieha, wojewoda witebski, i książę krajczy litewski Michał Radziwiłł, pan możny, a niesławę, jaką na ród ściągnął Janusz, zatrzeć pragnący, i pan Krzysztof Tyszkiewicz, wojewoda czernihowski, i wielu innych senatorów i urzędników ziemskich, i wojskowych, i szlachty. Listy latały co dzień pomiędzy owymi panami a panem marszałkiem koronnym, który nie chciał, aby tak znamienity związek bez niego się zawiązywał. Wieści przychodziły coraz pewniejsze, aż na koniec rozebrzmiała wieść już pewna, że hetmani, a z nimi wojsko, porzucili Szweda i że dla obrony majestatu i ojczyzny stanęła konfederacja tyszowiecka. Król także pierwej o niej wiedział, bo oboje z królową, choć z dala będąc, niemało się nad jej zawiązaniem przez posły i listy napracowali; jednakże nie mogąc w niej brać osobistego udziału, niecierpliwie teraz nadejścia jej tenoru wyglądał. Jakoż zanim dojechał do Lwowa, przybyli doń pan Służewski i pan Domaszewski z Domaszewnicy, sędzia łukowski, przywożąc mu zapewnienia służb i wierności od konfederatów, i akt związku do roborowania. Czytał tedy król ów akt na walnej radzie z biskupami i senatorami. Serca wszystkich napełniły się radością, dusze uniosły się w podzięce do Boga, bo owa wiekopomna konfederacja zwiastowała nie tylko opamiętanie się, ale i odmianę tego narodu, o którym niedawno jeszcze mógł obcy najezdnik powiedzieć, że nie masz w nim wiary ani miłości do ojczyzny, ani sumienia, ani ładu, ani wytrwania, ani żadnej z tych cnót, którymi stoją państwa i narody. Świadectwo tych wszystkich cnót leżało teraz przed królem w postaci aktu konfederacji i jej uniwersału. Przywodzono w nim wiarołomstwo Karola Gustawa, łamanie przysiąg i obietnic, okrucieństwa jenerałów i żołnierzy, przez najdziksze narody nawet niepraktykowane, bezczeszczenie kościołów, ucisk, zdzierstwa, rabunki, przelewanie krwi niewinnej i wypowiadano wojnę na śmierć i życie skandynawskim najezdnikom. Uniwersał, groźny jak trąba archanioła, zwoływał pospolite ruszenie nie tylko rycerstwa, ale wszystkich stanów i ludów Rzeczypospolitej. "Nawet infames wszyscy (mówił uniwersał), banniti i proscripti, iść na tę wojnę powinni." Rycerstwo miało na koń siadać, własnych piersi nadstawiać i z łanów żołnierzy pieszych dostarczyć, możniejszy więcej, biedniejszy mniej, wedle możności i sił. "Ponieważ w tym państwie aeque bona i mala do wszystkich należą, więc i niebezpieczeństwy wszystkim podzielić się godzi. Ktokolwiek mieni się być szlachcicem, osiadły lub nieosiadły, by też i najwięcej u jednego szlachcica synów było, na tę wojnę przeciw nieprzyjacielowi Rzeczypospolitej iść powinni. Gdyż jako wszyscy, niższego i wyższego urodzenia, szlachtą będąc, ad omnes prerogativas urzędów, dostojeństw i dobrodziejstw ojczystych jesteśmy capaces, tak i w tym aequales sobie będziemy, że na obronę tych ojczystych swobód i beneficiorum zarówno osobami swymi pójdziemy..." Tak to ów uniwersał równość szlachecką rozumiał. Król, biskupi i senatorowie, którzy z dawna się już w sercach z myślą naprawy Rzeczypospolitej nosili, przekonali się ze zdumieniem radosnym, że i naród do owej naprawy dojrzał, że gotów wstąpić na nowe drogi, zetrzeć rdzę i pleśń z siebie i nowe, wspaniałe rozpocząć życie. "Otwieramy przy tym (brzmiał uniwersał) benemerendi in Republica plac każdemu plebeiae conditionis, ukazujemy i ofiarujemy wedle tego związku naszego okazję przystępu i nabycia honorów, prerogatyw i beneficiorum, którymi gaudet stan szlachecki..." Gdy na radzie królewskiej odczytano ten ustęp, zapadło aż milczenie głębokie. Ci, którzy wraz z królem pragnęli najmocniej, aby przystęp do praw szlacheckich został ludziom niższych stanów otworzony, mniemali, że niemało im przewalczyć, przecierpieć i nałamać się przyjdzie, że lata całe upłyną, nim z czymś podobnym odezwać się będzie bezpiecznie, tymczasem sama owa szlachta, tak dotąd o swe prerogatywy zazdrosna, tak pozornie nieużyta, otwierała na rozcież wrota szarym gromadom kmiecym. Wstał książę prymas, owiany jakby duchem proroczym, i rzekł: — Iżeście owe punctum zamieścili, potomni tę konfederację po wiek wieków wysławiać będą, a gdy kto zechce czasy owe za czasy upadku staropolskiej cnoty uważać, tedy mu na was, przecząc, pokażą. Ksiądz Gębicki był chory, więc mówić nie mógł, tylko ręką trzęsącą się ze wzruszenia żegnał akt i posłów. — Już widzę nieprzyjaciela, ze wstydem z tych ziem uchodzącego! — rzekł król. — Daj Boże najprędzej!... — zakrzyknęli obaj wysłańcy. — Waszmościowie pojedziecie z nami do Lwowa — ozwał się znów król — gdzie zaraz ową konfederację roborować będziemy, a przy tym i innej zawrzeć nie omieszkamy, której same potęgi piekielne przemóc nie zdołają. Spojrzeli na to po sobie wysłańcy i senatorowie, jakby pytając się wzajem, o jaką to potęgę chodzi, lecz król milczał, tylko mu twarz promieniała coraz bardziej; wziął znowu akt do ręki i znów czytał, i uśmiechał się, nagle rzekł: — Siła też było oponentów? — Miłościwy panie — odpowiedział pan Domaszewski — unanimitate konfederacja powstała za przyczyną ichmość panów hetmanów, pana wojewody witebskiego i pana Czarnieckiego, a ze szlachty żaden głos się nie przeciwił, tak się wszyscy na Szwedów rozjedli i takim afektem dla ojczyzny i majestatu zapłonęli. — Z góryśmy przy tym uradzili — dodał pan Służewski — że to nie ma być sejm, jeno pluralitas ma stanowić, więc niczyje veto nie mogło sprawy popsować, jeno oponenta bylibyśmy na szablach roznieśli. Wszyscy też powiadali, że trzeba z onym liberum veto skończyć, bo to jednemu wola, a wielu niewola. — Złote słowa waszmości! — rzekł ksiądz prymas. — Niech jeno poprawa Rzeczypospolitej nastąpi, a nie ustraszy nas żaden nieprzyjaciel. — A gdzie jest wojewoda witebski? — pytał król. — Jeszcze na noc po podpisaniu aktu do swego wojska odjechał pod Tykocim, w którym księcia wojewodę wileńskiego, zdrajcę, w oblężeniu trzyma. Do tej pory musiał go już dostać żywego albo umarłego. — Także był pewien, że go dostanie? — Tak był pewien, jako że po dniu noc nastąpi. Wszyscy, nawet najwierniejsi słudzy, już zdrajcę opuścili. Broni się tam tylko garść Szwedów, ale nieznaczna, a posiłki znikąd przyjść nie mogą. Powiadał pan Sapieha w Tyszowcach tak: "Chciałem się jeden dzień spóźnić, bo byłbym do wieczora z Radziwiłłem skończył!... Ale to pilniejsza sprawa niż Radziwiłł, gdyż jego i beze mnie mogą dostać, dość będzie jednej chorągwi." — Chwała Bogu! — rzekł król. — A gdzie pan Czarniecki? — Tyle się do niego szlachty, co najsłuszniejszych kawalerów, sypnęło, że w jeden dzień na czele grzecznej chorągwi stanął. Zaraz też na Szwedów ruszył, a gdzie by teraz był, nie wiemy. — A ichmość panowie hetmani? — Ichmość panowie hetmani pilno czekają rozkazów waszej królewskiej mości, obaj zaś radzą nad przyszłą wojną i z panem starostą kałuskim w Zamościu się znoszą, a tymczasem co dzień pułki ku nim razem ze śniegiem walą. — Także to wszyscy Szweda porzucają? — Tak jest, miłościwy panie! Byli też u ichmość panów hetmanów deputaci z wojska pana Koniecpolskiego, które jest przy osobie Carolusa Gustawa. I ci pono radzi by już wrócić do prawej służby, choć im tam Carolus obietnic ni pieszczot nie szczędzi. Mówili też, że choć teraz nie mogą zaraz recedere, przecie to uczynią, jak się tylko dogodna pora zdarzy, bo się już im sprzykrzyły i uczty, i jego pieszczoty, i mruganie oczami, i rąk klaskanie. Ledwie już wytrzymać mogą. — Zewsząd opamiętanie, zewsząd dobre wieści — rzekł król. — Chwała Pannie Najświętszej!... Dzień to najszczęśliwszy mego życia, a drugi taki nastąpi chyba wówczas, gdy ostatni nieprzyjacielski żołnierz wyjdzie z granic Rzeczypospolitej. Na to pan Domaszewski uderzył się po szerpentynie. — Nie daj Bóg, aby się to stało! — rzekł. — Jak to? — spytał ze zdumieniem król. — Żeby ostatni pludrak na własnych nogach wyszedł z granic Rzeczypospolitej? Nie może być, miłościwy panie! A od czego mamy szable przy bokach? — Bodaj waści! — rzekł rozweselony pan. — To mi fantazja! Lecz pan Służewski, nie chcąc pozostać w tyle za panem Domaszewskim, zawołał: — Jako żywo, nie ma na to zgody i pierwszy veto położę. Nie będziem się ich wyjściem kontentować, ale za nimi pójdziemy! Ksiądz prymas począł głową kręcić i śmiać się dobrotliwie. — Oj! siadła szlachta na koń i jedzie, jedzie! Boże wam błogosław, ale powoli, powoli! Jeszczeć ten nieprzyjaciel w granicach! — Niedługo mu już! — zakrzyknęli obaj konfederaci. — Duch się odmienił i fortuna się odmieni — rzekł osłabionym głosem ksiądz Gębicki. — Wina! — zawołał król. — Niechże się na odmianę z konfederatami napiję! Przyniesiono wina, lecz wraz z pachołkami, którzy je wnieśli, wszedł starszy pokojowiec królewski i rzekł: — Miłościwy panie, przyjechał pan Krzysztoporski z Częstochowy i pragnie się waszej królewskiej mości pokłonić. — Dawaj go żywcem! — zawołał król. Po chwili wszedł wysoki, chudy szlachcic, patrzący jak kozioł spode łba. Skłonił się naprzód panu do nóg, potem dość hardo dygnitarzom i rzekł: — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! — Na wieki wieków! — odpowiedział król. — Co tam słychać? — Mróz okrutny, miłościwy panie, aże powieki do jagód przymarzają! — Dla Boga! O Szwedach waść powiadaj, nie o mrozie! — zawołał Jan Kazimierz. — A co o nich i gadać, miłościwy panie, kiedy ich pod Częstochową nie ma! — odrzekł rubasznie pan Krzysztoporski. — Doszły już nas te wieści, doszły — odparł uradowany król — ale tylko z ludzkiego gadania, a wy z samego klasztoru pewnie jedziecie... Naoczny świadek i obrońca? — Tak jest, miłościwy panie, uczestnik obrony i naoczny świadek cudów Najświętszej Panny... — Nie tu granica jej łask! — rzekł król wznosząc oczy ku niebu — jeno zasłużmy na dalsze... — Siła w życiu widziałem — odpowiedział Krzysztoporski — ale takich widomych cudów nie widziałem, o czym dokładniejszą relację zdaje waszej królewskiej mości ksiądz Kordecki w tym piśmie. Jan Kazimierz chwycił skwapliwie za list, który mu Krzysztoporski podawał, i począł czytać. Chwilami przerywał czytanie i poczynał się modlić, to znów wracał do listu. Twarz mieniła mu się radosnymi uczuciami; na koniec podniósł znów oczy na Krzysztoporskiego. — Pisze mi ksiądz Kordecki — rzekł — iżeście wielkiego kawalera stracili, niejakiego Babinicza, który kolubrynę szwedzką prochami rozsadził? — Onże się za wszystkich ofiarował, miłościwy panie! Ale są też tacy, którzy mówili, że żyje, i Bóg wie co powiadali; nie mając pewności, przecieśmy go nie przestali opłakiwać, bo gdyby nie jego kawalerski postępek, ciężko by nam było dać sobie rady... — Jeżeli tak, to przestańcie go opłakiwać: pan Babinicz żywie i jest u nas. On to pierwszy dał nam znać, że Szwedzi nie mogąc nic przeciw mocy boskiej wskórać o odstąpieniu zamyślają... A potem tak nam znaczne oddał przysługi, iż sami nie wiemy, jak go wynagrodzić. — O, to się ksiądz Kordecki ucieszy! — zawołał z radością szlachcic — ale jeśli pan Babinicz żywie, to chyba szczególniejsze u Najświętszej Panny ma łaski... To się ksiądz Kordecki ucieszy! Ojciec syna nie może tak miłować, jako on jego miłował! A i mnie pozwoli wasza królewska mość pana Babinicza powitać, gdyż takiego drugiego rezoluta nie masz w Rzeczypospolitej! Lecz król począł znowu czytać i po chwili zawołał: — Co słyszę! To jeszcze raz po ustąpieniu próbowali klasztor podejść? — Miller jak odszedł, tak się i nie pokazał więcej, jeno Wrzeszczowicz zjawił się znów niespodzianie pod murami, dufając w to widocznie, że bramy zastanie otwarte. Jakoż i zastał, ale się chłopstwo tak zaciekle na nich rzuciło, że zaraz sromotnie tył podał. Jak świat światem, nie było tego, żeby prostactwo tak mężnie w gołym polu jeździe stawało. Potem też nadciągnął pan Piotr Czarniecki z panem Kuleszą, którzy do szczętu go znieśli. Król zwrócił się do senatorów: — Patrzcie, wasze uprzejmości, jako nędzni oracze w obronie tej ojczyzny i świętej wiary stawają! — Że stawają, miłościwy panie, to stawają! — zawołał Krzysztoporski. — Całe wsie wedle Częstochowy puste, bo chłopstwo z kosami w polu. Wojna wszędy okrutna; Szwedzi muszą się kupami trzymać, a złapieli chłopstwo którego, to tak nad nim wydziwia, że lepiej by mu od razu iść do piekła. Kto tam wreszcie teraz w tej Rzeczypospolitej za oręż nie chwyta! Nie było psubratom Częstochowy oblegać... Od tego czasu nie siedzieć im w tej ziemi! — Od tego czasu nie będą w tej ziemi ucisku znosić ci, którzy krwią się oponują — odrzekł poważnie król — tak mi dopomóż Bóg i święty krzyż! — Amen! — dodał prymas. Tymczasem Krzysztoporski uderzył się ręką w czoło. — Mróz mi mentem pomięszał, miłościwy panie — rzekł — bom zapomniał jednej wieści powiedzieć, że taki syn, wojewoda poznański, zmarł jakoby nagle. Tu zawstydził się nieco pan Krzysztoporski, spostrzegłszy się, jak wielkiego senatora nazwał wobec króla i dygnitarzy "takim synem", więc dodał zmieszany: — Nie zacny stan, lecz zdrajcę chciałem spostponować. Ale nikt tego wyraźnie nie zauważył, bo wszyscy patrzyli na króla, ten zaś rzekł: — Jużeśmy dawno pana Jana Leszczyńskiego na województwo poznańskie przeznaczyli, jeszcze za życia pana Opalińskiego. Niechże godniej ten urząd piastuje... Sąd boski, widzę, rozpoczął się nad tymi, którzy tę ojczyznę do upadku przywiedli, bo w tej chwili może już i książę wojewoda wileński przed Najwyższym Sędzią sprawę ze swoich uczynków zdaje... Tu zwrócił się do biskupów i senatorów: — Ale nam czas o wojnie powszechnej myśleć i w tej materii pragnę zasięgnąć zdania waszych mościów. Kategoria:Potop